en dehors
by kim-onka
Summary: Ahiru śni o tańcu. Fakir rozmyśla nad niedokończonymi opowieściami. Post-anime. / urodzinowo dla soshi185


Sto lat, zdrowia, szczęścia, wielu ciekawych książek – i tych polonistycznych, i tych dla młodzieży, i wszystkich innych – cierpliwości i zrozumienia dla rodzimych twórców, wszechstronnego rozwoju artystycznego i aby nigdy nie zabrakło Ci gier-horrorów 2D ^_^

Prawo Niespodzianki: coś, o czym wiesz, ale czego się nie spodziewasz :) Wątek dla fandomu typowy, wiem, ale wizja chodzi za mną od (bardzo) dawna i postanowiłam, że uszczęśliwię nią Ciebie.

(Wstęp zaczerpnięty/sparafrazowany z pewnej znanej książki dla dzieci/młodzieży)

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Pewnego razu żył chłopiec, który zbłądził do świata rządzonego przez opowieści. Mając bogatą wyobraźnię, snuł historie dla mieszkańców owej krainy, aż nie zostało mu nic, co mógłby w nie wpleść; i kiedy nadszedł ten czas, stanął nagi na progu światów. Odmówiono mu jednak przejścia, dopóki nie dokończy wszystkich opowieści, które rozpoczął._

"– _Ależ to niemożliwe! – zawołał chłopiec z rozpaczą. – Opowieści jest wiele, a każda nosi w sobie zalążek kolejnych!_

 _"Szczęśliwie dla chłopca, znalazł się ktoś, kto podjął się tego dzieła w imię przyjaźni. Ale to już inna historia i opowiemy ją innym razem."_

.

.

.

 _Ahiru śni o tańcu._

 _(Ahiru zawsze śni o tańcu, leżąc w małym wiklinowym koszyczku, wyściełanym miękko przez jej wiernego rycerza.)_

 _We śnie jej kroki są lekkie, niewymuszone, raz, dwa, obrót, wyskok, muzyka niesie ją jak wiatr; jest to taniec Tutu, nie Ahiru, taniec księżniczki–zaczarowanego łabędzia, nie dziewczynki–brzydkiego kaczątka; taniec, który pokrzepił wiele serc, a ponad wszystko serce samotnego księcia._

 _(_ Wcale nie ponad wszystko. _)_

 _(_ Ale ostatecznie to właśnie okazało się najważniejsze _.)_

.

.

.

Na jawie mała żółta kaczuszka nieporadnie usiłuje stanąć na koniuszkach płetw i wyciąga skrzydełka, aby złączyć je nad główką. Jej rycerz uśmiecha się czule i tylko trochę smutno, i tańczy dla niej, ale nie z nią, już nie z nią.

A potem siada na pomoście, ujmuje w dłoń pióro i popada w zamyślenie nad niedokończonymi opowieściami.

.

.

.

 _We śnie Ahiru sama jest tańcem, samym tańcem, raz, dwa, kroki, wyskok, melodia wypełnia ją jak powietrze, z każdym oddechem, płynie przez nią, niczym krew w żyłach; jest to taniec Tutu, który raduje i koi serca; taniec Tutu dla Ahiru, dla niej samej, bo gdy baśni dopisano szczęśliwe zakończenie, ona jedna potrzebuje jeszcze pokrzepienia i tylko dla siebie jeszcze potrafi tańczyć, choćby we śnie._

 _(_ Wszystko dobrze się skończyło. _)_

 _(_ Więc dlaczego czuje, jak w jej piersi wzbiera szloch? _)_

.

.

.

Tak naprawdę opowieść nigdy się nie kończy.

Można napisać _I żyli długo i szczęśliwie_ , jakby całe to długie i szczęśliwe życie bohaterów było jedynie przypisem na marginesie, ledwie wartym uwagi czytelnika, którego ciekawią tylko bolesne przejścia tworzące kanwę powieści; można dodać słowo _Koniec_ , jakby próbując uciąć wszystkie rozsnute wątki tym jednym, krótkim, kategorycznym stwierdzeniem. A mimo to zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto zapyta, co było dalej, i ktoś, kto pociągnie opowieść; zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, o kogo baśń zahaczyła i w kim zasiała ziarno jego własnej historii.

Fakir napisał zakończenie baśni o Księciu i Kruku, ale opowieść o Ahiru daleka jest w jego oczach od dopełnienia.

( _Na spokojnej tafli jeziorka kaczuszka drzemie niespokojnie._ )

.

.

.

 _We śnie Ahiru jest żywym tańcem, ale jej oczy są zamknięte i nie wie, czy piruety kręci na koniuszkach palców, czy koniuszkach płetw._

 _Nie chce tego wiedzieć. Dlatego zaciska szczelnie powieki i tańczy, tańczy, bo nic innego nie może zrobić, bo przecież tańca zawsze pragnęła, bo w tej opowieści, której częścią się stała, której częścią była, a która dobiegła końca, taniec był jej rolą i pozwalał przezwyciężyć najcięższe nawet przeszkody._

 _(_ Baśń minęła, a z nią Tutu i magia jej tańca. _)_

 _(_ A jednak w ostatnim zwycięskim tańcu nie była Tutu; a taniec, który pomógł jej samej, nie był częścią baśni _.)_

.

.

.

Musi istnieć opowieść, która pozwoliłaby Ahiru na powrót stać się dziewczynką. Czyż to nie podstawowy składnik baśni – cudowna przemiana?

Musi istnieć opowieść, która zmieni Ahiru w dziewczynkę, a jednocześnie nie spęta jej fabułą, nie przywiąże baletnicy sznurków, na jakich trzymał ją Drosselmeyer.

Fakir czuje, że to możliwe – a może sobie wmawia, może to tylko jego własne marzenie? – czuje, że mógłby napisać dla Ahiru jej własną historię; bo przecież już raz napisał opowiadanie o niej i dla niej, i razem zwyciężyli.

Jednak pióro odmawia posłuszeństwa, papier pozostaje pusty, a Ahiru pozostaje kaczką.

.

.

.

 _W jej pamięci odżywa taniec po podziemnym jeziorze, gdy zamiast zmienić się w błysk światła, postanowiła zawalczyć o serce księcia – bo wtedy jeszcze, myśli Ahiru, wtedy jeszcze mogła być jego księżniczką, wtedy, zanim wszystko się odmieniło, i Mytho, i Rue, i Fakir, i ona sama._

 _Zanim zatańczyła na dnie innego jeziora, na dnie rozpaczy barwy jej oczu._

 _(_ To nie Tutu kochała księcia _.)_

 _(_ To nie księcia pokochała Ahiru _.)_

 _Ahiru przypomina sobie tamten duet w pojedynkę, samotne pas de deux, wyskok, po którym nie miał kto jej pochwycić – ale w końcu serca księcia, jasne i ciepłe uczuciem miłości, znalazło do niej drogę._

 _Teraz dławi ją niepewność, czy w tym śnie, w którym tańczy sama, lekka jak powiew, jak myśl, jest ktoś, kto w ciemności zaciśniętych powiek uchwyci ją w locie._

.

.

.

Fakir zerka ukradkiem na zwieszoną główkę Ahiru i jego twarz wykrzywia grymas, który szybko ukrywa, na wypadek, gdyby z właściwą sobie intuicją odwróciła się w jego stronę.

Musi, musi istnieć opowieść dla Ahiru, ale czy on potrafi ją znaleźć? On, bezużyteczny rycerz i początkujący, kiepski pisarz?

Czy jego przeczucia ( _jego uczucia_ ) w ogóle mają jakieś znaczenie?

A jednak wtedy dał radę ( _ale wtedy to ona prowadziła jego rękę, a on jej kroki, nie dałby rady sam._ )

( _Nie sam._ )

.

.

.

 _Ahiru zawsze śni o tańcu, ale za każdym razem budzi się, zanim jej taniec dobiegnie końca; zanim przekona się, czy ma w tańcu towarzysza, zanim odkryje, czy jest w tańcu dziewczynką, baśniową księżniczką, czy kaczuszką._

 _Za każdym razem sen urywa się znienacka; jawa wdziera się pod jej zaciśnięte powieki i przywraca ją do rzeczywistości._

 _Za każdym razem szybciej niż poprzednio._

 _Ahiru boi się, że sen całkiem zniknie; a tego, mimo niepewności i lęku, jakie sen przynosi, nie mogłaby znieść._

.

.

.

Dlaczego teraz miałoby być inaczej?

( _Bo to było zakończenie baśni? Bo łatwiej opowieść ukończyć, choćby i siłą rozpędu, niż wysnuć nową z papieru, atramentu, marzeń i emocji? Ale i to nie jest prawdą, wszak czasem znaleźć koniec jest właśnie najtrudniej._ )

Może więc to jej serce nie chce przyjąć szansy, nie chce przyjąć ryzyka, nie chce przyjąć nowej opowieści.

( _Może uwierzyła, że nic więcej jej się nie należy, że musi pozostać tym, czym jest; a przecież, tak czy owak, Ahiru jest już kimś więcej niż przedtem._ )

– Nie bądź głupia – mruknął Fakir. – Nie bądź głupia – powtórzył, miękko, gdy Ahiru spojrzała na niego pytająco. – To nie twoja wina, że Mytho wybrał Rue. Przestań się obwiniać, Ahiru.

.

.

.

 _Ahiru._

 _(_ Mytho zawsze wołał Tutu _.)_

 _(_ Fakir zawsze wołał Ahiru _.)_

.

– Chodź, potrzebuję twojej pomocy – mówi Fakir, a Ahiru drepcze ku niemu na swoich krótkich nóżkach. – To będzie opowieść dla ciebie, nareszcie taka, na jaką zasługujesz.

Kaczuszka przekrzywia główkę, patrzy sceptycznie, ale w jej oczach lśni nieśmiała nadzieja.

– Uda się – mówi pisarz z całym przekonaniem, na jakie potrafi się zdobyć, i uśmiechając się do niej, ujmuje pióro.

.

.

.

( _Ahiru śni o tańcu._ )


End file.
